A microelectronic device may include many integrated circuits (IC's) that may be integrated within a substrate.
A power source such as a voltage regulator may provide power signals to an IC substrate and/or die package system during operation. When the IC die transitions from a relatively idle state to a relatively active state, the resulting demand on the power source may cause the power signals to exhibit a “first droop”. The magnitude of the first droop may be decreased by adding capacitance to the packaging system.